If I was part of Full Metal Alchemist
by CadoAstrum
Summary: Yes, very random xD Enjoy! And don't forget to review! CA -x
1. Chapter 1

Mini Fan-Fic:

What my life could be like if I was part of Full Metal Alchemist..

***Yes, this is the extent of my insanity…this came about when I was talking to one of my buddies (SoccerHorse) on HorseIsle and she turned me into a gingerbread man…and ate my leg…***

SH: I have to go. Bye gingerbread man!

*Soccer logs off*

Me: Heh safe for now

*hobbles to Winry cautiously*

Umm....yeah...a Soccer got me…

Winry: I warned you about this when you came with Ed to get his leg done! So what do you do?! YOU GET YOUR LEG EATEN!!! You're as bad as Ed! You need to be more careful! I can't cater for you forever!!

*Winry throws several wrenches*

Me: *dodges wrenches* I WAS careful! Honest!! How about if I got you a new screwdriver kit?? Would that make this better?!

*Winry goes into a dream-like state*

*spots Ed*

Me: Ed!! Help!!

*tries to hide behind Ed and head pokes out over the top*

Me: Oh...bye Ed!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINISCULE PIPSQUEAK WITH A HEIGHT DEFECT?!?!?!?!

*runs away from Ed very quickly then spots Al*

Me: Al! Hide me!

*takes off Al's head and climbs inside*

Al: Um…okay…make yourself comfy =] there may be some cookies lying around in there…

Me: Al! Shush! *hits him from inside gently*

Winry: what was that noise?!

*Ed drags me out of Al*

Al: Ni-san, don't be hard on her!

Me: Eep!

Winry: Aha! There you are!

*drags to work bench*

Winry: Now, do you want Auto-mail or not?!

Me: *too shocked to speak* Eep?!

Ed: *still fuming and muttering* I'm not small -_-

***That's all for now, folks! If you liked it, review and leave me comments!!***


	2. Chapter 2

Mini Fan-Fic:

What life could be like if I was part of FMA- Chapter 2!!!

***Yep, I'm back you lot!! *is happy* I have 2 DVDs of FMA now =D That's how this came about…plus, I wasn't allowed on the internet yet -_- so I was bored *haha* =] This one is set strangely, so I'll explain it =]. Al has his body and is with Ed but they're still in the Alchemic world…just 'cos that's how the film SHOULD have ended!!!***

Me: *walks into Ed and Al's house* Hey you two!

Ed: *waves absentmindedly from the sofa where he's sat twisting his hands in his lap*

Me: What's up with him, Al?!

Al: Oh, he's fussing over Winry. She's gone to Rush Valley with Grandma as a birthday present. Plus, she wanted to see Paninya again.

Me: Aw, that was nice! Who got her a trip to Rush Valley??

Al: Well…brother did.

Me: How come he's not going with her?? They haven't fallen out, have they??

Ed: *suddenly looks up* I'm not going because I don't want to. Plus, if we run into those creeps again with the auto-mail arm wrestling, I don't want my watch stolen again. *glares across the room at the wall*

Me: *startled* Um…okay…you two learnt anything new since I last came??

Ed: You mean since yesterday?!

Me: Oh…yeah, well, you two are always learning stuff!

Al: I learnt something!!

Me: Why doesn't that surprise me?!

Ed: You did??

Al: Yeah! Well, I sort of already knew it but I wasn't sure…until now!

*Ed and I look bewildered*

Al: I learnt that Ed loves Winry *gives Ed a cheeky grin*

Me: *bursts into laughter* Oooh *sings* Ed loves Winry, Ed loves Winry!

Ed: I-I-I!! As a _friend_!! She's a childhood friend!! H-H-H…How could you think that!?!?!?!

Al:…because it's true…

Me: Oh, come on, Ed! Everyone knows it! _You _know it; you just don't like admitting it.

Ed: And why wouldn't I?!

Me: Because you think we'd make fun of you. Because you think it would detract from your focus on research. Because you're a GUY!!!

Al: And because you're scared.

Ed: Scared??

Al: Scared incase she doesn't feel the same. Which she does, Brother. She always has.

Ed: Hmph. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Al, don't forget there's food in the fridge. Help yourself, both of you.

Al: There's just no helping him sometimes. So, what about you?? Have you learnt anything else since we last saw each other?!

Me: Hah um…not really! I'm just that boring!

***That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! It's getting kind of long, so I'll stop now! Please review! I love having things to read on my work!!***


End file.
